


Dreams Lead to Kingdom Hearts

by toshiro987



Category: Kingdom Hearts, おそ松さん | Osomatsu-san (Anime)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-07 01:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14070357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toshiro987/pseuds/toshiro987
Summary: Todomatsu has been having odd dreams of a different world with many of the Disney characters and friends. But as he continues to have them he begins to have a Hard time between dream and reality to the point it affects his own life.





	Dreams Lead to Kingdom Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> I've been having this idea for a while now mainly because Todomatsu's voice actor voices Sora from Kingdom Hearts as well. I hope you all enjoy it! I also posted art on my Twitter I did that gave me more inspiration! :)
> 
> https://twitter.com/Toshiro987/status/977045342523936769

_**Prologue** _

  


_I’ve been having these weird thoughts lately…_

 

_Like… Is any of this… real?_

 

It all started when I was little. I saw a sunset, a boy with white hair, and a girl with short reddish hair. We did a lot together, even playing the with other kids too. We always talked about these… places, calling them different worlds and how much we’d like to visit them one day.

 

However… They didn’t call me Todomatsu… But for some reason, they called me Sora.

 

“Sora!” Kairi shouted, waving and smiling at me. I reached out for her, but suddenly heard someone call my name.

 

_Todomatsu… Todomatsu… TODOMATSU_

 

I woke up staring up as my brother Osomatsu. He took my Mickey Mouse and Winnie the Pooh plush and teasingly hit me with them to wake me up.

 

“Come on Todomatsu! We’re gonna be late for school!” I nodded and laughed and got up and got dressed.

 

The dream became no big deal to me. I never had another after that. It all… almost became like a faint memory, along with many other childhood memories I spent with my brothers.


End file.
